


Blue Eyes

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [4]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blue Eyes, M/M, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small and fluffy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Blue eyes remind me of the sea. On morning they are as clear as a lonely beach, soft and sleepy trying to figured out how earth you end up on my bed. Your eyes blink at me while am trying hard to keep mine awake. We have to get up, you say I can only help but to grump, getting up means separating from you. Why getting up, we can rule the world from here, I pull your body against mine ignoring your feigned complaints about making you late, again my eyes drift to sleep, to wake up alone and cold.  
The smell of coffee fills the kitchen, I found you sitting looking out of the window, second cup of coffee. Your eyes have changed color again, a little more baby blue, they seem to absorb the light of the morning. Vaguely I register a comment about the neighbor being a weirdo and me not listening to you. Looking at you from above the rim of my cup gives another perspective, I like under the covers better. You drink your coffee in silence, still looking out of the kitchen window, you have that wanted to get away look, and I wonder of you will lose it one day. Routine has slowly corroded us and we have settle in to it without hesitation.  
I come from work to find you reading, writing or simply watching the news, no longer jump in to my arms when I cross the door, but the welcoming smile reaches your eyes still there, am home the moment you look at me, not before. You pat a space for me on the sofa, and my heart jump with excitement, we watch the news together, between comments and soft kisses to my neck. Your eyes are darker; pupils full blown, no longer blue but the purest indigo, you pull me to our bedroom inviting me to celebrate the end of another day and I could not be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Thanks


End file.
